Amouresu wa defuragu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [EVENTO: "Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko][Tema #10] Porque aunque rota era la perfecta imagen de los sentimientos de la persona que adoraba. Blancos, frágiles y hermosos.


_Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**A**_mouresu wa defurag__**u**_

**A**omine _**D**_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro KnB en español de FF. Con el tema #10: BL GAME (aunque mi historia no tiene nada de BL)_

* * *

31 de Enero el cielo se hallaba cubierto por un manto denso de nubes grisáceas que le bloqueaba el paso a los rayos solares de una mañana invernal. El sendero que sube hacia el norte avistaba blanco, tanto, que daba la apariencia de estar tallado en mármol. El café ubicado justo al centro del camino tenía sus puertas cerradas y el letrero que usualmente estorbaba en la acera se vislumbraba al otro lado del vitral. Los vientos llevaban consigo un frío que le rasgó la nariz y Kuroko solo trató de ocultarla entre la bufanda que portaba. Se detuvo a unos pasos del naranjo que cercaba una veterinaria más adelante. Resaltaba entre las pesadas capas de nieve debido a la miles de naranjas que comenzaban a formarse imitando en el momento flores de todos amarillentos que rozaban el ocre y cobre. Se le antojó cortar algunas pero cuando extendió la mano hacia ellas el ladrido, débil, pequeño, lo detuvo. Allí en el aparador de aquella tienda estaba un cachorro de lo que parecía un alaska malamutte. Este saltaba de lado a lado golpeando el vidrio con sus patas en un intento de llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió porque se acercó hasta él.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Ladeo el rostro colocándose en cuclillas ante el aparador. Aguardando expectativo la reacción del pequeño can. Sin embargo no hizo nada, solo le regresó esa penetrante mirada. Pasado un par de minutos se enderezó pero al hacerlo su cabeza impactó con algo lo suficiente duro como para sacarlo de balance y mandarlo al suelo.

"¡_Ngh!"_, ese gemido ahogado escuchado no fue suyo. Y ello le extrañó más que el golpe en sí. "Creo que se me fracturó el maxilar"

Desde su posición, con el trasero en el suelo, volteó hacia arriba para toparse con un joven de tez morena y cabello de tono azulado tan oscuro como los comienzos de la noche.

"Es la mandíbula, Aomine_-kun _y eso es imposible", le dijo mirando vagamente la zona enrojecida en la barbilla del PF de su equipo. Daiki bajó la vista para verle con cierto interés y las pupilas húmedas por un conjunto de lágrimas que se le quedaran atoradas allí, eso sumado a la nariz roja por el clima.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Tetsu?", antes de responderle se puso en pie y le echo una larga mirada al cachorro que ya quieto los observaba. Y Aomine presto atención a ese detalle en total silencio.

"Nada. Vámonos. Si llegamos tarde el capitán se enfadará", afianzo la mano a su maletín y se dispuso a subir el sendero siendo seguido por Daiki que se quedó mirando al cachorro.

"_Argh_, ese viejo siempre torturándonos", le oyó decir detrás de él en un tono quejumbroso.

"Nijimura_-san _es una persona muy estricta", a lo que replico sin entusiasmo y fijando su atención en la nieve apilada a ambos lados del trayecto.

"Aa. Su golpe en la frente es tan mortal que deja inconsciente a Tetsu", eso no se lo dijo de forma sarcástica ni tampoco con afán de molestarle pero no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado.

"Por favor no lo digas, Aomine-_kun_. No soy-", se detuvo abruptamente permitiéndole a Daiki avanzar un par de pasos por delante.

"¿Huh, el _qué_?", este se paro al igual que él. Mirándole curioso con las orejas rojas del frio.

"No soy tan débil", frunció las cejas y volteo a verle con unos ojos que a Daiki le resultaron dos llamas fogosas.

Se quedaron observándose, él molesto y Aomine tratando de entender sin preocuparse del todo.

No dijeron nada y el primero en volver a caminar fue Daiki. Por su parte esperó un instante antes de seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela tomaron destinos distintos, al fin y al cabo no compartían la misma clase.

* * *

A cierta distancia de su salón de clases se podía escuchar lo que parecía ser una canción. La voz amable, alegre, que se filtraba a lo largo del corredor le extrañó. El poder emanando de las letras le daban al pasillo una iluminación ámbar, tan cálida como el sol. Hoy, estaba seguro, no tocaba clase de música y en su salón no había nadie capaz de cantar de esa manera. Se acercó hasta el aula obteniendo con ello una mejor percepción de aquella voz entusiasta.

Cuando llegó a la entrada se detuvo. Allí —sobre el escritorio— se encontraba sentado un joven con una guitarra española apoyada contra su vientre. Sus largos dedos se movían diestramente al son de sus palabras. La canción hablaba sobre el romance entre dos personas diferentes, de los obstáculos presentes y de un optimismo que no alcanzaba a comprender de donde venía. No lo interrumpió, no cuando prácticamente la alegría se desbordaba por todo el lugar inundando a la mañana helada que se cernía sobre ellos.

Aguardo a que el cantante terminara y no supo si aplaudir. Quedándose con sus indecisiones de pie y sin decir o hacer nada.

El chico dejó de lado la guitarra, apoyándola contra las patas del escritorio. Sonriendo satisfecho y volteándose hacia él.

"Buenos días, _Kurokocchi_", le dijo con una mueca radiante y un brillo cegador en la mirada.

"Buenos días Kise_-kun_", respondió de manera automática sin apartar la vista de él.

"¿Qué te pareció?, grandiosa, ¿no? Ayer pase toda la noche escribiéndola", la sonrisa torciéndole los labios le dio una apariencia pícara, galante que no tuvo efecto alguno sobre Tetsuya. Pero en cambio las sombras oscuras ubicadas por debajo de sus ojos dorados y la ligera irritación en ellos, lo preocuparon.

"Este no es tu salón, ¿podrías retirarte por favor?", lo pidió en su tono neutral al encaminarse hasta su pupitre ignorando el temblor en las manos de Kise quien intentaba inútilmente ocultarlo detrás de su jovial actitud.

"¡¿Ah?!, que malo eres _Kurokocchi_ y yo que me esforcé tanto en escribirla", su indiferencia lesiono a Kise que de inmediato cambio la mueca de su rostro por una de total tristeza.

"No tardaran en llegar mis compañeros y el maestro"

"¿Si quiera está escuchando lo que digo?", claro que lo hacía pero no comprendía el por qué de todo esto. Si bien Kise de un tiempo para acá intentaba inútilmente acercársele nunca había intentado invadir su salón con canciones románticas y luciendo así, hecho un caos.

"Bien, me iré. De todas maneras ya lo he hecho", no le vio rascarse la nuca ni tampoco levantar la guitarra para echársela a la espalda. Y estaba tan poco atento a sus movimientos que no se fijo cuando fue el momento en que Ryouta se acerco lo suficiente, e inclino el cuerpo, para pronunciar ese ridículo sobrenombre directo en su pabellón auricular: "_Kurokocchi_"

"_Ngh_", haciéndolo estremecerse por la cercanía y el vaho arremetiendo contra su oreja.

"Feliz cumpleaños", la voz de Kise salió profunda, ronca y seductora. Y Kuroko podría jurar que mientras le felicitaba los labios de este le besaban el oído.

Ryouta abandono el aula, silbando satisfecho. Justo como un niño que ha hecho algo malo y nadie lo ha notado.

* * *

Cierto, ahora que recordaba era hoy el aniversario de su nacimiento. Y era por ello que la nieve tapizando el suelo y el cielo grisáceo le desconcertaba enormemente.

Desde el corredor miraba por la ventana los cimientos del invierno alzándose sobre el planeta. E instintivamente se encogió buscando protegerse. Sí, había nacido en esta temporada pero ¿por qué su cuerpo parecía reluctante a ello? Los parpados le pesaron e intento no cerrar los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Tetsu-_kun_?", la dulce y preocupada voz que le hablara hace instantes le espabilo lo suficiente e incluso le devolvió algo del calor perdido.

"Buenos días, Momoi_-san_"

Satsuki le sonrió de inmediato y pudo ver claramente como las mejillas se le colorearon.

"La nieve ha alcanzado a cubrir los jardines", ella dijo al dirigir la vista hacia la ventana y el escenario estructurado allá afuera.

"Estamos a mitad del invierno", y realmente así era. Todavía restaba Febrero y parte de Marzo para despedirlo. Y eso le hizo pensar en extremar sus cuidados si quería estar al 100 en las actividades del club. Por ello quizá había intentado tomar un par de naranjas que aunque verdes seguían siendo una fuente importante de vitamina C.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y Satsuki lo hizo en él. Por ello no se fijo en lo que ella se dispuso a hacer hasta que prácticamente lo terminó.

Un fuerte aroma a limón le inundó las fosas nasales resecas por las altas temperaturas. La fragancia había terminado de humectarle las vías respiratorias y de refrescarle la garganta, y ello lo complació.

"Tetsu_-kun_"

"Dime, Momoi_-san_"

Cuando le miro ella sostenía una cajita de decorados pasteles en las que se hallaba un conjunto de lo que bien podrían ser galletas o rocas negras. No dijo nada, no de inmediato porque al fijarse detenidamente en lo que sostenía Satsuki con ambas manos pudo percatarse de los cortes y quemaduras en sus dedos. Allí había esfuerzo, cariño como en las ojeras de Kise.

"¡Fe-feliz cumpleaños, Tet-su_-ku-kun_!", Momoi empujo la cajita contra su pecho en un intento por obligarle a aceptar el obsequio. No dudo en tomarlo, pese a que temía descubrir el contenido de esas ¿galletas? Que olían bastante bien.

"Gracias, Momoi_-san_. Se ven deliciosas", sus palabras hicieron algo porque ella se sonrojo tanto como las orejas de Daiki de camino a la escuela. Vio un mar de lagrimas desbordarse de sus ojos y una sonrisa dificultosa formársele en la boca.

Boca que terminó por dejar un beso muy cerca de la suya.

* * *

Toda la semana había estado esperando que la biblioteca de la escuela consiguiera cierta novela que ansiaba leer pero hasta el día de hoy seguía sin obtenerla. Al entrar el silencio del lugar lo abrazó y dejándose engullir se dirigió hasta la sección de literatura contemporánea. En estas fechas era común encontrar vacía la biblioteca. Prácticamente era el único alumno allí metido. Y aunque sonara egoísta eso lo alegraba.

Se dispuso a hurgar en los títulos allí dispuestos con el afán de encontrar algo de su interés. Y mientras lo hacía —al deslizarse de izquierda a derecha— su hombro chocó con algo o más bien alguien.

"Presta atención a lo que haces. Tu falta de presencia es un problema"

"Lo lamento, Midorima_-kun_"

Se disculpó para seguir con su búsqueda, ignorando el tono hosco del otro. Shintarou por su parte hizo lo mismo a pesar de tener las cejas fruncidas y a la irritabilidad desprendiéndosele del cuerpo. Los dos pasaron varios minutos en esa sección intentando hallar algo en concreto sin saber el qué. Kuroko por fin lograr localizar un texto, de entre ese mar de letras, que captara su atención y sin dudarlo extendió la mano hacia este. Sin embargo Midorima hizo lo mismo. Se detuvieron cuando los dedos de ambos chocaron. Kuroko no apartó los ojos en espera de la respuesta de Shintarou.

Incluso aguardó lo suficiente para decidir qué hacer y cuando separo los labios para decir: "Puedes tomar-", se le interrumpió.

"Quédatelo"

"Pero"

Midorima empujo el puente de sus lentes, cerrando los ojos por segundos y apartándose del librero con la clara intención de retirarse sin llevarse el libro.

"Esa es un obra que no necesito leer. Su contenido es vulgar y carece de sentido"

A pesar de la crítica y de lo que ella implicaba, Kuroko no pudo evitar tomarlo como un gesto, que aunque raro, era de pura amabilidad.

Tomó el libro y no dudó en seguir de cerca a Midorima. Al llegar con la bibliotecaria pudo apreciar qué clase de libros llevaba consigo Shintarou. Muchos de estos eran material de apoyo para los próximos exámenes. O más bien para sus próximas competencias con el mejor alumno de la escuela, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Por cierto", le oyó decir mientras se volvía a él con esa expresión estoica y dura. "Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko"

Fue frío, seco y se sintió poco amable pero eso no le importo. Porque Kuroko entendía que Midorima, a su manera, le había hecho un estupendo regalo. Hizo una reverencia que el otro ni siquiera avistó porque prácticamente ya se encontraba fuera del lugar. Kuroko sostuvo el libro y entusiasta lo empezó a hojear

* * *

En su trayecto al auditorio aprovechó para leer el prólogo de la novela sin prestar la debida atención a sus alrededores. Valiéndose de su falta de presencia sorteó los obstáculos sin despegar siquiera la vista de las hojas. Realmente Midorima ciertamente había mentido acerca del contenido del libro, era ello o bien que a él le resultó bastante interesante.

Su lectura continuó sin problema alguno hasta que la brisa del invierno hizo temblar el libro en sus manos. Y sí Kuroko hubiese estado atento se habría percatado de que aquel movimiento era una especie de advertencia por parte del mismo tiempo. Porque no tardó en toparse contra un obstáculo al que no logró evadir.

"_Tch._ Tienes suficientes para ir leyendo sin alzar la cabeza siquiera"

El timbre agresivo y ese cabello oscuro se lo contó, la persona que se encontraba frente a él no era otro más que Nijimura Shuuzou, el capitán del club de baloncesto. Su capitán.

"El que seas difícil de notar no te hace invisible, mocoso"

"Lo lamento mucho. No volverá a pasar"

"Claro que no. Tenlo por seguro, de eso me encargaré yo", no evitó el temblor que le dobló las rodillas por momentos. Kuroko sabía que su superior no tendría piedad con él, ni siquiera lo tenía cuando se desmayaba o devolvía en cada rincón del auditorio. Así que bajó el libro y miró aterrorizado a Shuuzou, a su manera.

El capitán le observó detenidamente, enarcando la ceja izquierda, torciendo la boca en ese gesto propio y lo vio alzar la mano, doblando el dedo medial, reteniéndolo con el pulgar. Le iba a golpear la frente, lo iba a noquear. Cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los párpados y aguardando a que la agresión llegara. Pero esta nunca lo hizo, por el contrario, lo único que llegó fue una gran mano, cálida y protectora hasta su cabeza la cuál le revolvió los cabellos paternalmente.

"Kuroko"

"¿Sí?"

"Felicidades"

"¿Ah?", la mirada se le abrió por completo llena de asombro y parpadeó un sinfín de veces ante Nijimura, a quien no le importó esa reacción tan peculiar. El gesto duró poco, lo suficiente como para despeinarle ligeramente.

"Ve, los demás deben de estar por llegar. Serán 100 vueltas a la pista, 30 series de suicidios y más te vale meter 50 de 100 tiros que harás", y su tranquilidad terminó por esfumarse al oír el itinerario para el día de hoy. Shuuzou le dejó en el pasillo con los pocos ánimos de continuar leyendo pero sí con una alegría, pequeñita, justo en su corazón.

* * *

Justo a la entrada del auditorio fluctuaba un dulce aroma. Intentó descifrarlo pero las constantes se encontraban entorno a fresas, uvas, cerezas, limones, melones, mangos y naranjas que no atinaba a determinar cuál de toda esa gama era la correcta. Dio un paso hacia delante, topándose con un camino desigual estructurado con un sinfín de caramelos —envueltos de manera encantadora— dispuesto en la duela.

Siguió las curvas pronunciadas y los tramos lineales que parecían más bien grietas en la madera de la cancha principal que empleaba el primer equipo del club. Este le condujo hacia los vestidores donde un ruido de disconformidad le detuvo en el marco.

"Nn, no", alcanzó a distinguir de entre esos quejidos y también a notar que allí, en ese sitio, se concentraba de manera más intensa aquella mezcla de aromas frutales.

Más seguro se adentró encontrando en mitad de las bancas dispuestas en los vestidores a Atsushi sentado en la alfombra con un mar de golosinas rodeándolo.

"Murasakibara-kun", lo llamó de forma cautelosa, intentado no interrumpirlo en lo que tenía apariencia de ser una lucha basada en sus manos y la envoltura de un caramelo con figura de bastón.

"_Arara_~, pero si es _Kurochin_", la primera expresión salió en su tono habitual pero lo que le siguió arrastró un timbre amargo, ácido que confundió a Tetsuya. "No deberías estar aquí, aún", Atsushi levantó los labios y desvió la cabeza a la izquierda en una actitud infantil, molesta que terminó por confundirlo aún más. Sobre todo porque éste arrojó el caramelo contra los demás.

"No deberías tirar la comida, eso está mal", se agachó para levantar el dulce que hace un momento intentara abrir Atsushi.

"No me interesa lo que diga _Kurochin_, no me importa, no" , el mal modo de Murasakibara le hizo suspirar, no era precisamente lo que esperaba hallar al llegar al auditorio tampoco un día como el de hoy, donde la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo y los senderos de la escuela empezaban a borrarse.

"Debemos recoger todo esto, si no el capitán nos regañará", dejó de lado su maleta con su uniforme deportivo y se dispuso a levantar todos los caramelos regados en los vestidores. Procuro no pisarlos pero algunos fueron aplastados por sus pies.

"¡Odio a _Kurochin_!, Kurochin es un IDIOOOTA!~", ese grito lo dejó helado. Nunca antes Murasakibara le había hablado de esa forma, es cierto que durante sus prácticas o los partidos solían existir ciertos roces pero no a este grado, menos cuando estaban fuera de la cancha. Se quedó estático más al ver a Atsushi ponerse en pie y mirarle con las cejas tensas en un arco caído y los labios tensos en un puchero lleno de disgusto.

"Murasakibara-kun, el capitán-", cerró la boca cuando vio la enorme mano de Atsushi moverse hasta él.

"Cállate, no quiero escucharte", los largos dedos le apretaron las mejillas, el gesto enérgico le hizo entreabrir la boca y aunque trató de zafarse al tirar de la muñeca de Atsushi, no logró conseguirlo. "No los levantes. Porque _Minechin_ dijo que era cumpleaños de _Kurochin_. Yo quiero compartirlos", no alcanzó a distinguir de dónde sacó esa pequeña esfera de color morada ni tampoco supo responder a la acción de Atsushi al introducirla en su boca. La yema de los dígitos de éste acarició parte de su lengua y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la golosina.

"Sí los recoges te aplastaré", el centro de Teikou le dejó ir para volver a sentarse en mitad de los vestidores y reanudar su lucha contra la envoltura del bastón. Y él lo imitó, tomando de entre ese océano perfumado una paleta de lo que parecía ser mora azul.

* * *

El sendero azucarado de Murasakibara no duró el tiempo que a él le hubiese gustado, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para negarse a las exigencias de Akashi y mucho menos de Nijimura. Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo regular ayudó a recoger los caramelos que fueron dispuestos en varias bolsas a insistencia de Atsushi que alegaba eran tanto suyos como de Kuroko. Y debido a las circunstancias y al motivo de dicho evento, el capitán accedió a ello.

Se cumplió con el itinerario, y durante todo el entrenamiento Daiki no se acercó a él. La actitud de Aomine le desconcertaba lo suficiente como para no permitirle concentrarse. Falló cada tiro que hizo, y Nijimura no dudó en reprenderlo a pesar de ser su cumpleaños. No es que deseara tomar aquello como excusa para ganar clemencia o excusar sus errores, era solo que este año había sido distinto, tanto, a los demás. Nunca nadie le tenía presente, y sus cumpleaños pasaban desapercibidos por ello que cada uno de sus compañeros, a su manera, se hubiese tomado el tiempo para felicitarlo apropiadamente le hacía sentirse un tanto caprichoso. Sujetó el balón en las manos y jugó con él un poco. Solo faltaba Aomine, solo él, y sí Tetsuya se sinceraba, era de él, solo de él, de quien hubiera esperado una felicitación.

"Céntrate. En este estado no servirás durante un partido", el consejo le vino en una modulación aterciopelada pero firme, y supo identificarla de inmediato.

"Lo haré, Akashi-_kun_", detuvo la rotación del balón que sostenía en sus manos. Y no apartó la vista de Daiki que jugaba uno a uno contra Kise, quien a pesar del maquillaje que seguramente consiguiera de Momoi continuaba exhibiendo esas marcadas bolsas negras debajo de sus cálidos ojos.

"No debería preocuparte el que no haya dicho nada", Seijuurou estaba de pie a lado suyo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando en la misma dirección que él. Sus palabras decían más allá de ese aparente significado y por ello no evitó verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Murasakibara-_kun_ lo mencionó, que Aomine_-kun_ fue quien le dijo a todos acerca de mi cumpleaños", allí, en ese momento Daiki burló a Kise de manera asombrosa y no pudo evitar caer en el hechizo de sus movimientos.

"No es el único que estaba enterado de esa fecha", la forma en que lo dijo le dio la impresión de que se estaba mofando, además de que la sonrisa surcándole los labios parecía confirmar su impresión con respecto a ello. "Tetsuya, feliz cumpleaños", Akashi no lo dudó, por el contrario, ejecutó su jugada de forma certera, decidida y serena al besarlo. No fue sobre los labios, pero sí lo bastante cerca para que él mismo alcanzara a degustar el sabor de estos. Nadie reparó en su acto, solo Shuuzou quien les ignoró.

* * *

El entrenamiento finalizó 30 minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. Cuando salió de las duchas en los vestidores ya no se encontraba Aomine, la desilusión le abofeteó como lo hiciera el viento helado de la tarde. Akashi discutía un par de cosas con Shuuzou mientras el primero se colocaba la playera, Midorima se encontraba entretenido reprendiendo a Murasakibara que hurgaba en las bolsas con los dulces que éste supuestamente le había obsequiado. En cambio Kise no dejaba de tararear la canción que le cantara durante la mañana a primera hora. Incluso Momoi se hallaba en la cancha realizando anotaciones pertinentes.

Quiso ignorar el remolino de angustias y ansiedad que giraba precipitado en la boca de su estomago pero simplemente no logró.

"¿Eh, _Kurokocchi_, a dónde vas?, ¿no acordamos que iríamos todos a celebrar tu cumpleaños?"

"Lo siento, en un momento regreso", no le dio tiempo a Kise para volver a pedirlo dos veces, y Nijimura le ayudó a detenerlo diciéndole: "Déjalo"

"Pero, capitán", y aún así Ryouta probó de nuevo.

"Acaba de darse cuenta", las palabras del capitán lo dejaron confundido, y Kise solo se limitó a mirarle confundido.

"¿Eso está bien?", por su parte Akashi le interrogó en un tono que obviaba los peligros de esa decisión hecha por Kuroko y alentada por el mismo Nijimura.

"No es como si fueras a rendirte", se colocó el jersey con la leyenda de Teikou a la espalda.

"Ni tú, ni ninguno de ellos", y escuchó atento los susurros de Seijuurou que miraba atento a los demás miembros.

Nijimura cerró la puerta del casillero frente a él para decir: "Da lo mejor de ti, Akashi_-sama_", con sarcasmo y el menor los intereses puesto en ello.

* * *

Recorrió cada pasillo de la escuela en el que creyó podría estar pero no logró encontrarlo. Y entre más tiempo pasaba más iba creciendo el torbellino de emociones negativas, extendiéndosele hasta el pecho. Se detuvo, de nuevo, y volvió la vista hacia los jardines ya cubiertos por la nieve que no cesaba de caer. Era tan extraña, esa especie de lluvia cayendo del firmamento. Siempre había encontrado cierto interés en los copos helados, en esos trozos de hielo tan suave y fresco que le helaban las palmas cada vez que los atrapaba en el acto o los levantaba del suelo. La sensación fría contra su piel le permitía recordar la calidez en él. En las personas, las mismas que no solían verle.

Inhaló hondo, reteniendo el aire por segundos para después dejarlo ir. ¿Dónde estaba Aomine?, ¿qué había sucedido para que éste le ignorara durante el entrenamiento y el almuerzo? No lo entendía, y no es como si lo dicho en la mañana fuese suficiente motivo para que éste no se dignara a verle.

Apretó los puños, adoptando en sus pupilas una determinación tan firme como el invierno en estas fechas. Deambuló esta vez por sitios menos probables, y se detuvo, otra vez, cuando el club de modelado y escultura apareció allí al frente. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y ruidos de alguien trabajando se escuchaban claramente. Nunca, ahora que hacía memoria, se había acercado siquiera a aquel sitio. No sentía un apego por las esculturas pero tampoco le eran indiferentes. Lo pensó un par de veces antes retomar su búsqueda, sin embargo una voz exclamando un sonoro: "¡_Tsk, no te caigas!"_, le obligó a detenerse. Ese timbre, ese tono, no era otro más que el de: "_¡Aomine-kun!"_

Se introdujo al salón, encontrando en este un sinfín de monumentos empezados, algunos comenzaban a tomar formas mientras que otros no estaban siquiera cerca de ser algo en concreto. Sobre las mesas se hallaban barras de arcilla en tonos blancuzcos y amarillentos. Montones de alambre lo bastante delgado pero firme y moldeable para lo que probablemente vendría a tratarse de los esqueletos. Una masa que no atinó a deducir que era. Así como un juego variado de estiques de modelado.

Al fondo, cerca de los ventanales ubicados a la izquierda del salón, se encontraba Daiki batallando con una montaña de arcilla blanca. No parecía sencillo y el rostro tan expresivo de éste se lo dijo. La frente arrugada, la boca cargada a un lado, los dientes apretados y las cejas tensas bastaron para entender que todo esto era complicado. Se acercó procurando guardar distancia entre ambos, aprovechando la concentración de Aomine sobre su trabajo para no ser notado.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar ver que estaba tratando de esculpir, pero no logró ver lo suficiente. Y no se contuvo de preguntar: "¿Qué es?"

"¡Uwah!", el efecto de su interrogante llegó de inmediato y Daiki brincó, literal en su lugar, dejando escapar el estique que sujetaba en su mano derecha y golpeando con las rodillas la mesa de trabajo. Su respuesta trajo consigo la caída de la arcilla, y aunque Aomine intentó atraparla no lo logró. La figura se partió en dos y las estrellas en los iris zarcos de PF de Teikou se apagaron.

Ya en el suelo Kuroko descubrió la respuesta.

Era un perro, un intento de ello y éste tenía un gran parecido al que conociera esta mañana.

"_Tch_", sintió un deseo súbito de disculparse pero sus labios no se movieron. Las palabras no salieron, no lo hicieron cuando Daiki ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. La culpa le invadió, y la necesidad de llorar le fulminó.

Con cuidado Daiki levantó la escultura y la devolvió a la mesa. Intentó colocarle la cabeza pero no lo consiguió, esta se caía pese al doblado de alambre que le colocó de manera extra para ganar más soporte. Las facciones en él se transformaron, y la desilusión en ella se sintió horrible, mucho más que la propia.

Probó de nuevo, logrando decir un: "Aomine_-kun_ yo", quebrado. Que le fue respondido de inmediato.

"No lo hagas. No te disculpes, Tetsu", Daiki se lo pidió y él accedió bajando la cabeza. "¿Sabes?, hoy me di cuenta de algo. Y es que no soy lo suficiente bueno en esto. Quería regalarte uno, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo por eso creí que hacerte uno podría sustituir al real. Que idiota, ¿no?, ¿cómo esta masa sin forma podría sustituir a un ser vivo?", trató de retocar la nariz agrietada pero no se empeño lo necesario. Dejó de lado los estiques y se giró hacia Kuroko.

"Tetsu", inspiró tan hondo que creyó se tragaría ese nudo que le apretujaba la garganta, pero no sucedió. Por el contrario, le sintió apretarse más. "Feliz cumpleaños", Tetsuya levantó el rostro, y se rompió igual que la escultura que Daiki sostenía entre sus manos. Allí, ante él, se encontraba la única persona que le había impulsado a continuar, aquella que iluminaba su camino, que derretía a la nieve del invierno, que le animaba y entendía el amor que sentía por el baloncesto: llorando. No pudo decir nada, de todas maneras no sabía que decir. Así que lloró, igual que él, igual que Aomine y extendió las manos, temblorosas, hasta las de él y sujetó torpemente la arcilla.

Porque aunque rota era la perfecta imagen de los sentimientos de la persona que adoraba. Blancos, frágiles y hermosos.

* * *

**N/A **Sé que esto no tiene nada de BL GAME, digo le faltó el rating M y muchas cosas pero sí soy sincera hubo cosas en mi vida personal que no me dejaron trabajar en la historia de manera apropiada. Pero igual debo confesar que sí hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente habría resultado algo muy similar. En fin, me despido no sin antes decir: _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TETSU!_


End file.
